la manzana de la discordia
by itzel black
Summary: La empresa de Emmett Maccarty entra en crisis para poder salir de esta solicita la auyda de Carlisle Cullen un empresario de Washington, Carlisle conoce a Rosalie su esposa no puede evitar sentirse atreido por ella sutituyendo la atracción por amor haciendo que Rosalie se encuentre entre la espada y la pared quiere a Emmett pero sentimientos nuevos hacia Carlisle le hacen dudar.
1. liberar tension

Liberar tención

Para Emmett Mccarty el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima, hacia más de seis meses que la compañía que le había sido heredada por sus padres entro en crisis y estaba a punto de quedarse en la calle, al principio pensó que todo seria más que una pequeña caída pero con el pasar de los meses se dio cuenta de que la cosa iba más seria, poco a poco los resultados se fueron viendo en las ventas que ya no eran tan numerosas como antes a parte tuvo que hacer un fuerte recorte de personal por falta de fondos.

lo que en serio le aterraba era que su esposa Rosalie se enterara de su situación aunque sabía que siempre estaba en las buenas y en las malas con el esta vez izo la excepción solo porque no quería causarla un disgusto si bien siempre supo que Rose no era interesada el dinero para ella era lo de menos pero para él era algo terrible tener que hacerla pasar carencias que ni en su vida de soltera paso esa era uno de los muchos motores que lo motivaban para que el siguiese haciendo el esfuerzo de salvar la empresa; eso le valió que tuviera que vender más del 55% de las acciones a un bajo precio para ver si podía dar un abono de lo que debía aun así no podía salvarse, los bancos se negaban a prestarle dinero argumentando que Maccarty Corporation no cumplía las expectativas necesarias como para hacer un préstamo de 60 millones de dólares cosa que dudaba mucho poder llegar a pagar primero lo metían preso.

Estaciono su coche en la entrada de la casa después fue directamente al despacho aun tenía bastante trabajo que hace y no podía dejarlo para el día siguiente miro su reloj de mano las dos de la mañana se froto la cara después de bostezar largamente continuando con su trabajo estaba tan embelesado que ni siqueira se fijo cuando Rosalie entre al despacho envuelta en una bata de seda rosa que le llegaba seis dedos arriba de la rodilla entro con una taza de café.

-hasta cuando piensas venir a la cama conmigo amor hace rato que estoy esperándote.

Se puso de tras de la silla comenzando a dar suaves masajes en sus hombros, Emmett se quito los lentes para disfrutar un poco mas de aquel masaje que parecía estar volviéndolo a la vida echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿que haces levantada a esta hora Rose?-dijo tomando la taza de café mientras le daba dos pequeños sorbos para ponerla en una mesita.

-estaba esperándote.-la voz de Rosalie sonaba demasiado seductora.-te tenía una sorpresita pero como vi que no bajabas pues decidí bajar yo a dártela.

Una sonrisa picara surco los labios de Emmett. Rosalie se separo poco de él desato los listones de su bata de seda mientas la prenda se deslizaba por su cuerpo dejaba ver un sexy conjunto de lencería blanca, Emmett por más que trataba de controlar sus instintos le era imposible con semejante visión sin duda Rosalie era la mujer más sexy y atrevida que conocía sin ningún reparo se abalanzo sobre sus labios devorándolos con la pasión que empezaba a recorrerlos en ese momento Rosalie entreabrió un poco los labios al ver el campo libre Emmett introdujo su lengua enredándola con la de ella haciendo el beso más excitante cada vez sus manos recorrían su cintura una y otra vez pronto se canso de acariciar solamente eso , fue descendiendo sus caricias hasta que llego a su pelvis pudo sentir como la piel de Rosalie se erizaba ante el cercano contacto con su sexo el cual ya estaba algo húmedo y Emmett no tardo en comprobarlo.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar cada vez mas así que ella le quito la chaqueta arrancándole la camisa lo que ocasiono que los botones salieran volando hacia todas partes de los pantalones se encargo el mismo Emmett solamente se quedo en ropa interior, Rosalie podía ver como su pene estaba erecto por debajo de ese molesto bóxer.

-no puedo creer que esto no te moleste Emmett.

-entonces que esperas para deshacerte de semejante molestia Rose.

Rosalie no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces era entendida así que comprendió a la primera sus manos recorrieron rápidamente el torso de su marido hasta que llegaron a sus bóxers fue deslizándolos lentamente mientras sentía como su virilidad quedaba libre de cualquier obstáculo.

-vaya que crece cada vez mas Emmett creo que debo felicitarse.

Sin mas volvió a la carga adueñándose de los labios de su esposo, mordiéndolos, succionándolos y chupándolos como desesperada, como si no hubiese hecho el amor en mucho tiempo Emmett ya no aguantaba más ella pareció leerle el pensamiento salto ágilmente enroscando sus piernas en su cintura dejándose guiar hasta un sofacama que se encontraba no muy lejos del escritorio ahí se deshicieron de las prendas que faltaban hasta que quedaron desnudos los dos Rosalie abrió las piernas hasta el tope dándole permiso a Emmett para que terminara de poseerla por completo.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar al principio fueron un poco dolorosas en incomodas, Emmett se quedo un ratito dentro de ella y después siguió penetrando pausadamente hasta que ella acabara acostumbrándose a tenerlo dentro, para luego sustituir sus movimientos lentos por unos mas bruscos y rápidos el vaivén de sus cuerpos eran tan acorde que parecía que estaban bailando.

El orgasmo no tardo en llegar, Emmett acabo echando sus líquidos dentro de Rosalie y esta sentía como las piernas se le entumecían pero aun así no dejaba de ser una sensación agradable siempre le gusto tener sexo con Emmett ambos quedaban sumamente satisfechos uno del otro, por otro lado Emmett pudo olvidarse por una milésima de segundo de todos los problemas que lo agobiaban para dedicarse a disfrutar de las mieles de ese cuerpo que tanto disfrutaba tener aunque supiera que el problema volvería a aparecer al día siguiente con solo ver las cuentas bancarias. Al buen rato que paso con Rosalie podía llamársele liberar tención.


	2. un posible arreglo

Un posible arreglo

La noche anterior fue verdaderamente productiva en el autoestima de Emmett sin duda que Rosalie sabia como alejar de el los problemas al momento de poner en marcha la palabra ''placer'' pero recordó pesadamente recordó que aun estaba en peligro de quedarse en la ruina si no accionaba rápido aquella mañana tenía una reunión con Royce King que era el hijo del dueño del central bank ellos eran su última esperanza sino tendría que rematar la empresa hipotecar los bienes que le quedaban para por ultimo vender o malvender la casa se levanto con sumo cuidado de no ir a despertar a Rosalie quien dormía profundamente como se veía que ella no tenía problemas como el había veces en que su apacible tranquilidad le daba envida porque ya quisiera el tener aunque fuera un o.5% de lo que ella tenía, se contento con verla dormir unos minutos más para luego marcharse de su habitación tenía que darse un baño y cambiarse rápidamente para dirigirse a la empresa una vez ahí pidió los documentos con las ventas de los meses pasados encerrándose en su oficina, a los diez minutos llego su cuñado Jasper Hale él era el único que sabía la situación por la que pasaba reprobando el hecho de que no le dijera nada a su hermana pues no consideraba injusto que le mintiera de ese modo.

-¿aun sigues metido con esos malditos papeles verdad?-le dijo tomando un par de copas mientras vertía brandy en ellas.

-sabes que es lo único que hago desde que entramos en esta maldita crisis.- Emmett aventó la calculadora y el lápiz demasiado lejos de el.

-King ya te confirmo la entrevista.

-si de echo hoy a las doce tengo un almuerzo con el y algunos directivos del central banck solo ruego al cielo porque esta sea la buena.

Jasper respiro profundamente había algo en Royce que no le gustaba, algo le decía que los King no eran para nada de fiar por eso en cuanto supo lo de la cita de su cuñado con King él se dedico a buscar fuentes más confiables y no tardo mucho en encontrarlas se trataba del dueño de Cullen Company Carlisle Cullen siempre tuvo tratos con él y le pareció más de confianza incluso trato de recomendárselo a Emmett pero este se negaba a escucharlo cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacarlo de ahí.

-entonces ya te confirmaron el préstamo.

Emmett no había pensado en eso acepto como un idiota el desayuno y todo pero jamás hablaron de cantidades especificas pero bueno pensó que eso ya lo hablarían cuando estuviesen negociando los tratos.

-si.-mintió.-de hecho para eso es la reunión de hoy, solo para dar los últimos toques al contrato de préstamo.- Jasper le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.-vamos Jazz son gente de fiar se ven honestos y confiables te lo aseguro.

-pues yo no diría lo mismo, Emmett antes de hacer cualquier negocio con esa gente cuídate dicen que ya han dejado a muchos tirados ¿qué les cuesta dejarte a ti?

-¡por dios Jasper ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber con qué tipo de gente me meto!

-ey tranquilo hombre.- Jasper alzo la manos en señal de paz.-no quería impacientarte, pero si quiero prevenirte mira no voy a pedirte que pienses en ti pero de perdido piensa en Rose que haría ella.

Emmett se quedo callado medito por unos minutos y si Jasper tenía razón de algún modo el también notaba algo extraño el comportamiento de Royce King accedió darle el dichoso préstamo sin hablarle de dinero, ni de el perfil de la empresa simplemente lo invito amablemente a almorzar pero aun así no tenía otra alternativa.

-bueno suponiendo que es verdad lo que tú dices entonces dime de quien más puedo sacar la ayuda posible a modo de sacar a delante todo esto.

-ya te lo he dicho varias veces.-sentencio Jasper.-en serio Emmett llama a Cullen te aseguro que su oferta seria mucho mejor después de todo su compañía es una cadena de empresas bastante importantes Cullen Copmany se ha extendido por más de veinte países con su sede en Washington.

Emmett dejo escapar un silbido en realidad jamás pensó que alguien pudiese tener tantísimo dinero no es que él estuviera entre los empresarios menos importantes pero nunca había escuchado hablar de una empresa con tan alto poder como la del señor Cullen.

Jasper podía sentir como se empezaba a aliviar, al parecer estaba convenciendo a su cuñado de negociar con Carlisle Cullen quizás eso sería lo mejor.

-entonces que vas a romper el negocio que hiciste con King.

Emmett no sabía qué hacer que tal si Cullen no tenía intenciones de negociar con él y dejaba escapar una buena oportunidad para salvarse Jaspero pareció leerle el pensamiento apresurándose a hablar antes que él lo hiciera primero.

-nada de eso Emmett sabes que hombre prevenido vale por dos estoy conociendo a una de sus hijas Alice. -Emmett sonrió pícaramente al ver el brillo que había en los ojos de Jasper.-según en una charla que tuvimos ayer le comento a su padre de ti que crees, el está interesado en Maccrty Corporation.

-entonces como para cuando podríamos requerir una cita con Carlisle Cullen.

-déjame hablar a la compañía como es un hombre bastante ocupado necesitas apartarlo con anticipación.

Jasper salió de la oficina dispuesto a hacer la llamada dejando a un Emmett nervioso quizás miro su reloj de mano las doce a es ahora ya debería estar en el restaurante que le indico Royce para tratar lo del préstamo pero prefirió la oferta de su cuñado agradecía en serio que le dieran la oportunidad para ese posible arreglo.


	3. cullen corporation

Cullen Corporation

Al cabo de quince tortuosos minutes de espera Jasper al fin regreso con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro Emmett estaba sentado en su silla mientras se entretenía aventando y cachando una pelota de golf apenas vio entrar a Jasper se paro como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte.

-tranquilo hermano.-dijo Jasper entre risas.

-hablaste con ellos.

-sí y que crees quieren vernos ya Carlisle Cullen está dispuesto a hacer negocios contigo solo que una cosita.

-¿y ahora qué?

-Nada solo que tenemos que estar en Cullen Corporation en quince minutos ya que Cullen tiene otros delante de nosotros así que será mejor que vayas apresurando el paso querido cuñado.

Apenas le dijo Emmett ya estaba casi empujando a Jasper para que saliera al fin estaban en la empresa de los Cullen una majestuosa construcción de 800 metros se alzaba sobre la main street mientras que en la fachada con letras de acero decía ''C&C''.

-ahí lo tienes amigo mío nuestra tabla de salvación.

-Que dios te oiga Jasper.

Emmett se arreglo la corbata antes de entrar, un guardia les dio un par de gafetes con el logo de la empresa para que pudieran continuar su camino.

-disculpe.-pregunto Jasper a una muchacha de cabellos castaño obscuro y ojos marrones.-nos podría decir en donde está la oficina del presidente general por favor.

-quinto piso segunda puerta a la derecha.

-gracias.

Jasper le guiño un ojo a la muchacha esta a su vez sonrió como tonta lo que le gano una mirada reprobatoria de Emmett.

-oye yo aun sigo soltero y sin compromisos así que no me mires con esos ojos.

-y que paso con Alice

-ups.-dijo Jasper fingiendo arrepentimiento.-no me acorde de ella pero no venimos hasta acá precisamente para hablar de Alice verdad.

-Ay Jasper nunca cambias.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Carlisle Cullen el hombre estaba ocupado en una sesión con el dueño de Vulturi's Cia Aro ambos eran socios desde hacía algunos años en cuanto los vieron entrar se pusieron de pie Carlisle camino hacia Emmett dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras que el hombre de cabellos azabaches los miraba detenidamente aun no comprendía la rápida confianza que Carlisle le tomaba a la gente para el ara algo inaudito siendo que desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra pero bueno cada quien era como le daba su gana quizás por eso era que su amigo-socio tenia mas amalgama de ventas que él hasta estaba empezando a pensar en cambiar su carácter por uno más factible.

-señor Cullen.-saludo Emmett un poco apenado.

-¡por dios Emmett nada de formalismos tontos! Mira no tardo en cerrar un negocio con el señor Vulturi y luego te atiendo si mientras dispón de mis vinos como si fueran tuyos.

Con una fuerte palmada Carlisle volvió a su asiento continuando con el negocio que tenía pendiente invito a Aro a que se quedara para presenciar el cierre del negocio con Mccarty Company desde que su hija Alice le menciono que Emmett era el hijo de Jhon Mccarty sintió mucha necesitad por ver actuar al hijo de quien fuera su amigo en la universidad haciendo negocios como los hiciera su padre que dejo de tener contacto con él cuando él se fue a estudiar a Francia regresando nueve meses después casado con su fastidiosa esposa Esme solo porque Edward ya había venido al mundo.

-bien creo que ya Jasper te platico que tengo intenciones para hacer negocios contigo cierto.-dijo mientras encendía un puro y servía unas copas de brandy.-por cierto no me gusta que me llamen señor me hace sentir viejo así que de aquí en adelante llámame Carlisle de acuerdo.

-si se…digo Carlisle algo me platico esta mañana.

-bueno me alegro que todo haya sido una decisión tomada a última hora ya verás que pronto veras resultados en tus cuentas bancarias Emmett, ya lo veras.

Emmett se limitó a formar una sonrisa forzada, el contrato fue de inmediato el préstamo ya se había depositado solo esperaban que desembargaran la empresa para poder echar en marcha la nueva colección otoño-invierno reservada para el mes de septiembre. En lo que Emmett se agacho para recoger su bolígrafo cayo de su bolso una fotografía tamaño infantil de Rosalie, Carisle la tomo y apenas la vio quedo sorprendió en si vida había visto a un espécimen tan bello como aquella mujer que estaba viendo en el retrato, sus cabellos rubios, ojos azules, labios carnosos sensuales a la vez, rostro perfecto y seguramente tendría un cuerpo de diosa sin duda era mucho mejor que la guacamaya de Esme a quien engañaba con cuanta modelo se le ponía enfrente la última fue Victoria su romance duro tres escasos meses todo porque ella era demasiado celosa y no quería compartirlo con las demás.

-ah.- Emmett rompió el embelesamiento de Carlisle.-es mi esposa Rosalie nos casamos hace dos anos.

Carisle cayó en la cuenta y entrego la foto a Emmett un tanto receloso sin duda que era un hombre con suerte ya que pocos se conseguían semejantes bellezas por esposas.

-usted tiene suerte Emmett, mucha suerte pero me gustaría conocerla personalmente claro si no es problema para usted.

-por supuesto que no Carlisle si quiere puede ir a desayunar con nosotros mañana y le presento a Rose estará encantada de conocerlo.

-bueno entonces ya está acordado le parece bien a las doce.

-perfecto, a las doce está bien.

Emmett y Jasper salieron de la oficina de Carisle dejándolo nuevamente solo con Aro quien ya sabía los pensamientos de su socio.

-y ahora que piensas hacer Carisle.

-esa mujer me gusta Aro me gusta y mucho.

-¡pero si está casada!

-y eso no es impedimento para mí el hacerla mía, lo del almuerzo será el primer paso que dé para seducir a Rosalie Mccarty.


End file.
